


Balance

by RoryChaze



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Prose Poem, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning brings her light. I’ve been wasting away in the shadows for too long, even though it’s only been a night. The burned grass slowly becomes green and healthy again, and the trees and bushes start to bloom with flowers of every color. If only I can touch them.</p><p>If only I could touch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jary).



Morning brings her light. I’ve been wasting away in the shadows for too long, even though it’s only been a night. The burned grass slowly becomes green and healthy again, and the trees and bushes start to bloom with flowers of every color. If only I can touch them.

If only I could touch her.

\---

The heaviness in the air is leaving, as is the tightness in my lungs. I can feel my strength returning to me as life returns to our planet. I place myself under my favorite tree to meditate for as long as I need. Breathe out, breathe in. My strength and spirit are like water; they are strong and steadfast but bend with life as it gives and takes. I will stay in this state for as long as I can, to guard all life around me.

\---

Everything that she creates is beautiful, just as her life is beautiful. I now _ruin_ it as I walk along, her soft grass burning as I take step after step. She worked so hard to make the world around us beautiful. Unbelievable. Incredible. Amazing. And yet, all I see when the sun fades and the world turns to night is her world dying. Perishing. Vanishing. Ending. And my world reflects that.

I will find her and tell her sorry.

\---

I feel him searching for me. He knows where I come every day when I don’t have to take care of Father. I stand up and let the earth bloom around me, creating dozens and dozens of flowers in every colour. I know he likes it.

\---

“Sister,” I call to her before I can truly see her. There are so many beautiful flowers and grasses surrounding where I stand on my little dead patch of dirt. “Sister?” I reach out, but I don’t want to take another step forward. That would ruin the garden she has created. “Sister, where are you?”

Her light is almost too bright for me to bear.

\---

“I am here, dear Brother,” I get to him and reach out to hold his hand. His flesh stings, but my love for him makes me stronger and I grip his hand tighter. “Do you like my garden, Brother?” I wave my hand and more flowers bloom in blues and reds. “I made it just for you.”

\---

“Just… for… me?” I hold my Sister’s hand tighter and I can feel the darkness start to creep away. I smile.

She made it just for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue between The Brother and The Sister from the Mortis Arc in The Clone Wars. A gift fic for my friend Jary who wanted "a day in the life of The Brother and The Sister."


End file.
